It is known that retail and wholesale stores, such as drug stores, grocery stores, discount stores, and the like, display frozen products to consumers in freezers with glass doors. In displaying product in such freezers, it is desirable for the product on the shelves within the freezer to be situated toward the front of the shelf so that the product is visible and accessible to consumers. One manner that can be considered to achieve such placement is to use product pusher systems to push the product toward the front of the shelf. However, many freezers, like some other shelving areas in retail environments, can have a limited height between shelves and it can be difficult or impossible to install pusher systems with dividers of significant height in such environments.
While a divider of a lesser height may be acceptable for some environments and for some products, for others, such as bagged frozen foods in a grocer freezer, a lesser height divider is less acceptable. When a display system utilizing a pusher is employed on bagged frozen foods, for example, the products may move laterally over a divider and reduce the effectiveness of the system if the divider is of a lesser height. The bags may be forced by the pusher between the divider and the upper shelf or top wall of the freezer unit, impeding the pusher from advancing additional product to the front of the display. With a divider of a lesser height, the system may not operate efficiently. The present invention, among other things, is directed at overcoming these drawbacks and disadvantages.